the precious thing
by veetakumi
Summary: Saat seseorang yang amat kau cintai kembali setelah dulu meninggalkanmu tanpa kata. Kau butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mengalihkan duniamu darinya tapi hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk mengembalikan semua kenangan kalian saat kembali melihatnya. gak pinter bikin summary , langsung baca aja ya XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **THE PRECIOUS THING**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / DeidaraxSai

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning :Shou-ai, Typo

Selamat membaca ^^

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak bisa menerima anda" ucap lembut seorang siswa bersurai marun, tubuh jenjangnya terbungkus kulit sewarna porselen, rahang kokoh yang membingkai wajahnya tak menyurutkan aura lembut yang menguar dari tatapan matanya.

Dan dengan lembut pula ia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang kini tengah dipegang erat oleh lawan bicaranya.

Selepas ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya, tubuhnya malah dihantamkan pada tembok yang ada dibelakangnya sementara sang lawan bicara tadi mencoba meraih bibirnya paksa, tak tinggal diam ia meninju perut sang lawan keras membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang sambil memegangi perutnya yang mendadak seperti kram.

"Saya sudah mencoba sopan dengan anda mengingat anda adalah guru saya, tapi jika anda berbuat yang demekian lagi saya pastikan anda akan menyesal!" ancamnya, sorot matanya menajam menunjukkan ia serius dengan perkataanya.

"Kau yang akan menyesal karna telah menolakku Sasori-kun" jawab orang tadi.

Sementara pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasori tak mempedulikan jawaban dari gurunya tersebut dan terus melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Danna dari mana saja, aku sudah bosan menunggumu" tukas pemuda berparas cantik.

"Maaf Dei, tadi ada urusan dikelas" bohongnya sembari mengelus pelan surai pirang panjang kekasihnya itu, ia tatap lautan dalam yang terbingkai bulu mata panjang yang tertata rapih mengelilinginya.

Ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka sama-sama seorang pria.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua orang dari kejauhan tengah mengawasi mereka.

Mata ularnya tampak menajam melihat kemesraan dua pemuda itu, tak berapa lama ia tersenyum licik seakan ide cemerlang baru mampir kepikirannya.

"Jadi dia yang telah membuatmu menolakku Sasori-kun?" tanyanya seakan Sasori bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapakan.

"Hancurkan dia!" perintahnya pada pemuda yang kini tengah bersamanya.

"Apa anda yakin Orochimaru sensei? Dia adalah Deidara, anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze" tanya pemuda tersebut pada gurunya yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangnya Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru mengingatkan.

"Baik, malam ini juga akan saya hancurkan dia" jawab Kabuto tegas.

.

Deidara dan Sasori berjalan menyusuri pingir sungai, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bersenda gurau, tangan mereka saling bertautan seakan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan surai panjang Deidara, wajah cantiknya terus menyunggingkan senyum cerah untuk Sasori, siapapun yang pertama melihat Deidara pasti akan menyangka kalau Deidara itu adalah seorang gadis.

Betapa Sasori merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan Deidara, pemuda yang selalu ceria, tampan sekaligus cantik, yang selalu menyalurkan semangat pada orang-orang disekitarnya, ia adalah anak bungsu dari seorang keluarga kaya dan terpandang namun kenyataan itu tak membuat Deidara sombong, ia tetap rendah hati.

"Danna un, ayo kita duduk sebentar disitu" ajak Deidara sambil menunjuk tepian sungai.

"Tidak Dei, sebentar lagi petang" tolak Sasori, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Sebentar saja danna" bujuk Deidara sambil berlari ketepian sungai dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Sasori yang tak punya pilihan mengikutinya dan duduk disamping kanan Deidara, direbahkan tubuhnya beralaskan rumput yang tak begitu tinggi.

"Ne danna.. ku dengar Orochimaru sensei menyukaimu, apa itu benar?" Sasori yang mendengar pertanyaan Deidara memilih diam tak menanggapi.

"Tolong jawab Sasori senpai, apa benar, dan apa kau akan meninggalkanku demi dia? Jika kau bersamanya pasti kau akan lebih mudah mendapat beasiswa tanpa susah-susah belajar demi mempertahankan peringkatmu apalagi kau bilang beasiswamu nyaris dicabut karna nilai danna turun disemester lalu" sambung Deidara panjang lebar.

Ya Sasori berasal dari keluarga pas-pasan, dia masuk ke Konoha Senior High School karna beasiswa yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku senpai, dan apa kau berpikir aku cukup murahan mau menerimanya hanya demi beasiswa, apa kau berfikir aku tak mampu mendapatkannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri?" balas Sasori bertanya.

"Buk-"

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sekalipun seluruh dunia mengutukku" putus Sasori mantap.

"Danna" lirih Sasori tak percaya Sasori mengatakan kata-kata yang manis, karna selama ini Sasori selalu irit bicara, cuek, dan dingin tapi bagi Deidara ia adalah orang yang paling hangat dan sangat peduli meski memang irit bicara, ia selalu menunjukkan perasaannya mengunakan tindakan.

"Terima kasih danna" bisik Deidara ditelinga Sasori sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasori.

"Wah wah wah.. romantis sekali kalian berdua" ejek pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diatas tepian sungai.

Sasori dan Deidaara reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Terlihat enam pemuda yang bertampang tak bersahabat tengah menatap mereka tajam, salah satunya tak asing untuk Sasori dan Deidara.

"Kabuto" ucap Sasori rendah.

Sasori dan Deidara berdiri dari tidurnya, Sasori mengambil posisi didepan Deidara seakan menyembunyikan Deidara dari predator ganas, sementara Deidara masih bingung untuk apa asisten gurunya itu mendatangi mereka.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasori tajam.

"Mauku? Tentu saja aku mau kau menerima Orochimaru sensei atau kau akan menyesal jika menolaknya" jawab Kabuto.

"Kasian sekali kau, kau menyukai Orochimaru tapi bukannya berusaha merebut hatinya kau malah membantunya mendapatkanku" balas Sasori kalem.

"Diam kau!" perintah Kabuto emosi.

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik" ucap Deidara yang merasakan aura tidak enak diantara mereka.

"Kau, kau yang membuat Sasori mengacuhkan Orochimaru sensei, akan ku hancurkan kau" ancam Kabuto.

"Jika kau berani mendaratkan tanganmu pada Deidara akan ku pastikan kau menyesal seumur hidup" balas Sasori mengancam, terlihat sekali kilatan tajam dimatanya menandakan ia tak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Oh.. kita lihat saja kau bisa apa, serang mereka!" perintah Kabuto pada lima pemuda yang lainnya, mereka semua maju menyerang Sasori dan Deidara.

Sasori menahan serangan mereka sendiri, ia tak membiarkan mereka menyentuh Deidara sedikitpun.

Sasori cukup kualahan melawan mereka berlima sekaligus namun masih mampu mengimbanginya sebelum salah satu lawannya menghantam belakang kepala Sasori dengan balok kayu hingga ia tersungkur.

"Danna" teriak Deidara menuju Sasori.

"Ups kau disini saja" ucap Kabuto sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara.

Deidara mencoba melawan namun kekuatnnya tak sebanding dengan Kabuto yang dibantu beberapa orang lainnya.

"Lepas bodoh" teriak Deidara.

Sementara Sasori yang hampir tak sadarkan diri tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mereka berdua diseret kesebuah gudang kosong yang berada tak jauh dari tepian sungai itu.

Hari sudah gelap dan tak ada orang yang lewat yang bisa mereka mintai pertolongan.

"Lepaskan Deidara!" teriak Sasori yang melihat Kabuto mencoba mencium Deidara sementara dua orang lainnya menahan perlawanan Deidara.

"Pantas saja kau mengacuhkan Orochimaru-sensei, ternyata kekasihmu ini sangat menawan bahkan ketika ia hampir menagngispun tetap menawan" ucap Kabuto sembari mengamati wajah Deidara.

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan guru mesum seperti dia" ucap Deidara rendah.

"Wah wah.. kau tambah menawan jika marah Dei, membuatku ingin merasakanmu" jawab Kabuto mencemooh.

"Lepaskan Deidara atau kau akan menyesal selamanya Kabuto!" ancam Sasori.

"Menyesal? Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, untuk berdiri saja kau tak mampu" jawab Kabuto melihat kondisi Sasori.

Ya Sasori tak mampu untuk berdiri karna pukulan tadi, ia hanya bisa melihat Deidara yang kini tengah dicium paksa oleh Kabuto.

"Jangan sentuh Deidara bajingan!" teriak Sasori mencoba memperingatkan namun percuma.

"Lep..pas" ucap Deidara terbata, air matanya mengalir menyadari kondisinya sendiri.

"Dei.." lirih Sasori yang tak tega melihat Deidara dinodai didepan matanya sendiri, ia mengutuki tubuhnya yang tak mampu bediri, ia mengutuki karna tak bisa menyelamatkan Deidara, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karna membuat Deidara harus mengalami ini semua.

Sasori menangis lirih menyaksikan Deidara yang juga menangis, terlihat sekali raut kesakitan Deidara karna perbuatan Kabuto, surai halusnya yang selalu ia elus kini berantakan tak karuan, pipi mulusnya yang selalu Sasori sentuh kini memerah karna bekas tamparan saat Deidara mencoba melawan.

Sungguh Sasori sangat tersiksa melihat Deidara diperlakukan seperti itu, ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

Sementara Deidara yang sudah tak kuat jatuh pingsan dipelukan Kabuto, terlihat sekali wajah sombong Kabuto karna menang melawan Sasori.

Setelah selesai 'mencicipi' Deidara kabuto berjalan kearah Sasori, dijambaknya rambut Sasori seraya berkata "ini balasan karna kau sudah menolak Orochimaru"

"Kau tau kan aku bukan orang yang suka dengan kekalahan?" jawab Sasori rendah.

"Baiklah.. lakukan yang kau bisa untuk membalasku" tantang Kabuto enteng.

Kabuto dan teman-temannya meninggalkan mereka sendiri, Sasori belum kuat mengangkat tubuhnya sementara Deidara masih pingsan beralaskan pakaiannya.

Tak lama Sasori pingsan karna tak mampu lagi menahan sakit ditengkuk lehernya.

.

Keesokannya Sasori terbangun, ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri sementara matanya terus mencari sosok lain yang Sasori ingat tengah pingsan, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan namun tak menemukan sosok lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Dei.. dimana kau?" tanyanya lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Sasori tak menemukan sosok Deidara, ia sudah mencoba menghubunginya beratus kali namun percuma, ia juga sudah datang kekediamannya namun percuma, keluarganya tak mau memberitahukan keberadaan Deidara, terakhir dia mencoba mencari tahu dari pihak sekolah namun yang ia dapatkan hanya jawaban kalau Deidara sudah pindah sekolah keluar negeri tanpa tau sebenarnya dimana Deidara berada.

Sasori teringat siapa yang membuatnya berpisah dengan Deidara dan keinginan balas dendam memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kalian berdua" ucap Sasori lirih.

.

.

"Lepaskan adikku.. ku mohon lepaskan dia Sasori" pinta Kabuto lirih.

"Lepaskan? Apa kau dulu juga melepaskan Deidara saat aku memohon padamu?" jawab Sasori balik bertanya.

"Maaf sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka balas dendam, apalagi sampai melibatkan orang lain tapi karna kau sudah berani menyentuh sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku kini kau harus terima resikonya" ucap Sasori pelan.

"Aku menyesal Sasori, tolong jangan libatkan adikku, hancurkan saja aku jangan adikku dia tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah kita" pinta Kabuto memelas.

Namun amarah sudah menguasai Sasori, ia tak peduli seberapa Kabuto meminta itu tak akan ada artinya sekarang.

"Silahkan kalian nikmati gadis cantik itu, oiya kalian tau kan bagaimana menyenangkan seorang yang masochist?" tanya Sasori ringan.

"Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Kabuto yang melihat adiknya dinodai oleh orang-orang suruhan Sasori.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada digudang yang dulu digunakan Kabuto untuk menghancurkan Sasori dengan menyakiti Deidara, namun kini keadaannya berbalik.

Kabuto yang berada diposisi Sasori sementara adiknya yang tak tahu menahu berada diposisi Deidara, Sasori membuatnya persis seperti kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kehilangan Deidara membuat Sasori juga kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Teruskan sampai wanita itu pingsan!" perintah Sasori pada orang suruhannya.

Sasori melangkah kearah Kabuto dan menjambak rambutnya kasar "Lain kali lihat dulu siapa yang kau ajak bermain Kabuto" ucap Sasori pelan penuh kemenangan.

"Akan ku balas kau" jawab Kabuto marah.

"Silahkan, aku tunggu!" balas Sasori tanpa rasa takut.

"Satu lagi, ijinkan aku untuk mengatakan bahwa selain Deidara aku tak mempunyai sesuatu atau seseorang yang berharga lalu kali ini kau akan membalasku seperti apa? sementara kau masih punya keluarga dan sesuatu yang penting bagimu jadi apa tak masalah jika kelak aku akan membalasnya pada mereka apalagi aku tipe orang yang akan membalas sesuatu tiga kali lipat dari apa yang orang pernah berikan kepadaku" sambung Sasori tenang.

Kabuto terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasori, ia benar-benar menyesal sudah bermain-main dengan Sasori.

Sasori yang diam yang ia kira tak akan bisa membalasnya, Sasori yang dingin yang seolah tak peduli pada siapapun termasuk kekasihnya, kini sosok Sasori yang sesungguhnya bisa Kabuto lihat.

Sasori yang akan membalas tanpa rasa kasihan jika kita bermain dengannya, Sasori yang dingin yang tak kenal ampun kala miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Sasori berjalan kearah adik Kabuto yang tengah meronta-ronta tanpa bisa berteriak karna mulutnya tertutup lakban.

Sasori raih tangan kanannya kasar lalu ia keluarkan pisau kecil yang tersimpan disaku celananya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasori, kumohon hentikan!" teriak Kabuto namun Sasori tak menggubrisnya.

Sasori mengukir namanya dilengan adik Kabuto, kabuto yang melihat adiknya kesakitan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Ini kado dariku agar kau selalu mengingatku Kabuto" ucap Sasori pelan usai mengukir namanya, setelah itu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kabuto, adiknya dan orang-orang yang masih ingin 'bermain' dengan adik Kabuto itu.

.

.

"Kau dipecat secara tidak hormat Orochimaru-san!" seru seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai putih pucatnya, raut wajahnya tegang menandakan ia tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak melakukan tindakan korupsi Kakashi, kau tidak bisa memecatku secara sepihak" bela Orochimaru.

"Saat ini aku seorang Presdir, tolong kau hormati aku sedikit Orochimaru" ucap Kakashi yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Baiklah, Presdir anda yang paling tahu betul saya tak mungkin melakukan perbutan rendahan seperti itu" balas Orochimaru.

"Bukti-bukti yang diberikan Sasori sangat valid dan sangat meyakinkan bahwa kau memang melakukan praktik korupsi!" bentak Kakashi pada salah satu staff gurunya itu.

"Tapi saya tak melakukan korupsi" bela Orochimaru sedikit putus asa karna bukti-bukti yang diberikan Sasori memang membuktikan kalau dia melakukan korupsi.

Sasori yang melihat Orochimaru dipecat tetap bersikap datar namun jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat senang karna akhirnya bisa membalas Orochimaru secara langsung.

Mereka bertiga tengah berada diruangan Presiden Direktur Konoha High School.

Sasori membawa bukti-bukti bahwa Orochimaru sudah melakukan praktik korupsi, awalnya Kakashi tidak percaya dengan Sasori namun bukti yang ia berikan tidak bisa dipatahkan.

"Kau beruntung saya tidak melaporkan kejadian ini kepolisi mengingat jika publik mengetahui hal ini reputasi sekolah akan turun" ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang keluar dari ruangan ku dan besok jangan tampakkan wajah mu disekolah ini lagi!" perintah Kakashi tegas.

Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sasori dan Kakashi, ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana Sasori bisa membuat bukti sevalid itu.

"Aku tahu Orochimaru tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku sudah lama mengenal dia" ucap Kakashi pada Sasori.

"Benarkah, tapi anda sudah melihat buktinya kan Kakashi sensei" balas Sasori tenang sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, bukti darimu memang tak bisa dipatahkan, aku bukan orang bodoh Sasori aku tau jika bukti itu buatanmu tapi aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya sampai sevalid itu, aku juga tak mungkin memecatnya jika saja kau tak mengancam akan membeberkannya kepublik, kali ini aku ikuti permainan mu Sasori karna kau tak mungkin berbuat sejauh ini jika tidak ada pemicunya" ucap Kakashi menyimpulkan yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Sasori.

"Apa ini karna bungsu Namikaze?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf saya masih ada pelajaran, permisi" pamit Sasori yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya membuang nafas menanggapi sikap murid terpandainya itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasori?" tanya Orochimaru yang ternyata tengah menunggu Sasori diluar ruangan.

"Anda yang paling tahu jawabannya sensei!" jawab Sasori penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan perbuatan sejauh ini demi anak itu" ucap Orochimaru pelan.

"Akan aku lakukan apa saja demi Deidara walaupun itu artinya aku harus terseret ketempat terendah diabyss" jawab Sasori mantap seraya melangkah meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih tertegun dengan jawaban dari Sasori.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu dan sejak Deidara meninggalkannya.

Kini Sasori sudah menjadi Presiden Direktur disalah satu perusahaan robot terkemuka setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya diSuna University, setelah lulus KHS Sasori memutuskan pindah dari Konoho ke Suna ia berniat melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diKonoha, berniat melupakan kekasihnya yang menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Namun kepindahannya tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti, ia tetap tak bisa melupakan Deidara bahkan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

Banyak gadis dan pemuda yang silih berganti datang dan pergi dihidupnya namun tak menyurutkan rasa cintanya pada Deidara bahkan semakin membuat Sasori tak bisa melupakan Deidara, orang yang kini entah bagaimana kabarnya.

"Sasori-sama ada undangan dari Sai-san untuk datang keacara pameran lukisannya nanti malam, anda harus datang kata Sai-san" ucap sekretaris pribadinya.

"Ya, luangkan waktu ku nanti malam Sakura" perintah Sasori pada gadis cantik yang bernama Sakura, kekasih yang merangkap jadi sekretaris pribadinya itu.

Selama dua tahun belakangan Sakura yang sudah mengantikan posisi Deidara sebagai kekasihnya, namun posisi orang yang paling istimewa dan berharga dihati Sasori belum berubah, ia masih menempatkan Deidara ditahta paling atas dihatinya tak peduli sesakit apa ia bertahan selama ini.

"Anda ada waktu dua jam dari jam 7pm sampai pukul 9pm setelah itu ada meeting dengan Kankuro-sama untuk membahas proyek robot yang terbaru" sambung Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kau atur saja Sakura, aku juga malas mengunjungi pameran lukisan jika saja bukan Sai yang mengadakannya" terang Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, apa setelah meeting kau bersedia makan malam denganku?" tanya Sakura meninggalkan kesan formal.

"Meeting nanti malam akan berlangsung lama, banyak yang harus kita bahas dan itu sudah terlalu larut untuk makan malam setelahnya" jawab Sasori yang masih anteng dengan laptopnya tanpa melihat wajah Sakura.

"Ku mohon, nanti malam tepat dua tahun hubungan kita" ucap Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasori yang tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan, sesungguhnya ia tak peduli dengan perayaan semacam itu, toh selama ini dia juga tak memakai hati saat berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sasori tau ini terlalu kejam untuk Sakura namun Sasori juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, berulang kali ia mencoba mencintai Sakura namun hasilnya nihil.

.

.

Sasori berjalan pelan sambil mengamati satu persatu gambar yang terpajang di aula pameran yang dilukis oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Lukisannya terlihat begitu indah dan terkesan nyata, namun tak ada yang menarik menurut Sasori sampai ia melihat lukisan besar yang terpajang diujung lorong aula, lukisan itu terlihat begitu menonjol dari lukisan yang lainnya, selain ukurannya yang lebih besar dari lukisan yang lain juga karna lukisan itu terlihat benar-benar nyata.

Lukisan punggung seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang tengah duduk ditepian sungai menghadap kearah matahari tenggelam, surai pirangnya terlihat seperti untaian benang emas kala matahari senja menyinari surainya, beberapa helai surainya terlihat sedikit menari-nari diterbangkan semilirnya angin sore.

Sosok yang terlihat begitu sempurna walau hanya nampak punggunganya, entah mengapa membuat Sasori tak begitu sulit menerka wajahnya, paras tampan sekaligus cantiknya memenuhi pikiran Sasori.

Sasori tertegun sejenak sebelum menyadari orang yang jadi model lukisan yang sedang dilihatnya itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya, terlihat ia juga tengah melihat lukisan dirinya.

Sasori berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, terlihat keraguan dilangkah kakinya, ia takut pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu bukan pemuda yang ia ingin lihat wajahnya tapi ia juga lebih takut jika pemuda itu memang pemuda yang ingin ia temui bertahun-tahun selama ini.

Setelah cukup dekat Sasori memberanikan diri meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang itu sementara pemuda itu yang merasa pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang menoleh kebelakang.

Aquamarine bertemu coklat madu, dua-duanya saling tak percaya apa yang ditangkap oleh iris masing-masing.

"Mitsuketta" ucap Sasori lirih.

Deidara tersenyum sembari meraih tangan Sasori yang kini menahan pergelangan tangannya dan melepasnya.

"Aku rindu padamu" ucap Sasori terisak, ia tak bisa lagi menahan kerinduan yang sudah lama sekali ia tahan, Sasori melangkah hendak memeluk Deidara sebelum Deidara mencegahnya dengan mendorong dada Sasori menjauh.

Sasori semakin tak mengerti dengan perlakuan Deidara, apa Deidara tak merindukannya, apa Deidara tak menginginkannya, apa hanya dirinya seorang yang mempunyai rasa rindu.

"Dei, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Sasori frustasi.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

Sontak pertanyaan Deidara membuat Sasori mundur beberapa langkah, ia tak pecaya pada indra pendengarannya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu sayang?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Deidara sembari memeluk pinggangnya erat dan mendaratkan ciuman pada tengkuk Deidara.

Melihat kejadian itu membuat Sasori merasa ada yang menarik jantungnnya paksa, nafasnya tercekat, seketika ia lemas bagai tulang-tulangnya lolos satu persatu, hampir saja ia ambruk jika saja seseorang tak menahan dirinya.

"Apa kabar Sasori?" tanya seseorang yang kini tengah memapahnya.

"Sasori kau tak apa?" tanya Sai yang panik melihat keadaan Sasori, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Deidara dan mencoba membantu memapah Sasori.

Sasori tak bisa menjawab dua orang tadi, suaranya entah kemana, tapi tatapannya terus saja memperhatikan Deidara.

Sementara Deidara yang melihat raut terluka diwajah orang yang baru pertama ia lihat itu membuat jantungnya berenyut nyeri, entah kenapa ia seakan bisa merasakan luka yang orang itu tengah rasakan, luka karna kerinduan yang memuncak juga luka karna kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia merasakan luka yang orang itu rasakan padahal baru pertama bertemu membuat kepala Deidara berdenyut sakit, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah.

"Aarrghhh" teriak Deidara yang tak kuasa menahan sakit dikepalanya, kedua tangannya menjambak surai emasnya sendiri seakan jambakan itu bisa membuat sakitnya reda.

"Dei" pekik Sai yang melihat keadaan Deidara, ia segera kembali kesamping Deidara dan menenangkannya namun percuma, Deidara masih merasakan sakit apalagi saat ia mencoba menatap wajah Sasori, rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi seakan tubuhnya terasa tersengat.

"Sai kau bawa Deidara, aku akan membawa Sasori" ucap pemuda yang tengah memapah Sasori, Sai mengangguk dan membawa Deidara keruang kesehatan.

Sementara itu pemuda yang bersama Sasori membawa Sasori kemini bar yang berada dilantai paling atas gedung serbaguna itu.

"Bukankah ini yang paling pria butuhkan saat ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana?" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan minuman beralkohol kehadapan Sasori dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasori langsung menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekali tenggak dan menyodorkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu kebartender, bartender yang sudah mengerti maksud Sasori menuangkan kembali minuman itu setengah gelas dan dengan cepat Sasori menghabiskannya kembali.

Begitu seterusnya sampai perut Sasori terasa penuh oleh minuman baru ia berhenti minum.

Kepala Sasori terasa semakin berat, matanya serasa berkunang-kunang, namun ia belum kehilangan kesadarannya, ia ingin mendengar cerita dari pemuda yang kini bersamanya.

"Jadi Namikaze-san?" tanya Sasori pada pemuda bersurai langit senja, dengan goresan rahang yang begitu kokoh membingkai wajah tampannya, sorot matanya begitu tajam mewakili pribadinya yang begitu tegas dan kuat.

"Panggil saja Kyuubi" jawab pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu.

"Apa Deidara sangat membenciku sehingga dia melupakanku?" tanya Sasori kembali.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Sasori sembari menenggak minuman yang sama dengan Sasori tadi.

"Sebaliknya" jawab Kyuubi singkat penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuubi-san, jika benar sebaliknya bagaimana bisa ia melupakanku?" tanya Sasori yang tak mengerti maksud Kyuubi.

"Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, adikku masih sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kyuubi pelan.

Sasori memilih tak menjawab dan membiarkan Kyuubi bercerita.

"Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu Deidara mengalami kecelakaan" Sasori membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

"Kau tak perlu kaget seperti itu, aku tau semua yang sudah menimpa kalian berdua, Deidara satu-satunya adikku, aku sangat menyayanginya dan selalu mengawasinya" ucap Kyuubi.

"Aku selalu mengawasinya tapi tak bisa membantunya saat dia benar-benar membutuhkanku" lirih Kyuubi, terlihat sekali nada penyesalan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku juga sangat membencimu saat itu karna secara tidak langsung kau yang menempatkan Deidara pada situasi seperti itu, tapi melihatmu yang juga sangat terluka membuatku tak tau harus benci atau bahagia karna ada yang mencintai adikku sepenuh hati" lanjut Kyuubi.

Sasori hanya diam sembari menenggak minumannya lagi.

"Aku juga berniat balas dendam pada Orochimaru dan Kabuto tapi sebelum aku menghancurkannya ternyata kau sudah menghancurkan mereka"

"Bisakah kau mempercepat ceritanya Kyuubi san" ucap Sasori yang sudah tak sabar mendengar cerita Kyubii.

"Baiklah baiklah" jawab Kyuubi terkekeh.

"Hari itu dia pulang dengan keadaan sangat berantakan, luka memar juga terdapat disekujur tubuhnya, kami semua bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi ia tak mau memberitahukannya, sampai aku mencari tahu sendiri dan betapa kaget dan terlukanya aku setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Deidara. Berminggu-minggu ia mengurung diri dikamar, bahkan pernah beberapa kali aku mendengarnya menangis, ternyata anak itu bisa menangis juga" ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar.

"Hari itu saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa kau sakit ia berniat ingin menjengukmu, aku sudah melarangnya karna sedang ada badai salju namun kau tau sendirikan bagaimana si baka itu? Aku bermaksud mengantarkannya namun ia menolak juga, beberapa jam setelah ia pergi kami menerima telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengabarkan Deidara mengalami kecelakaan, ia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya" putus Kyuubi mengantung kata-katanya.

"Sebagian ingatannya?" tanya Sasori yang mulai penasaran.

"Ya, sebagian. Ia kehilangan ingatannya dari hari itu sampai hari kecelakaan, ia juga kehilangan ingatannya tentang" putus Kyuubi kembali mengantung kata-katanya, ia tak tega mengatakannya pada Sasori.

"Tentang aku" terka Sasori lirih.

"Ya, tentang mu. Selain aku tak ada yang tau Deidara kehilangan ingatan yang mana karna mereka tak tau hubungan kalian berdua, bahkan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tak mempermasalahkan Deidara kehilangan sebagian ingatannya karna mereka menganggapnya itu memang bukan ingatan yang penting"

"Lalu apa maksudmu saat bilang jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Deidara masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sasori.

"Pertama ia sadar yang ia panggil adalah panggilan sayangnya untukmu" jawab Kyuubi pendek.

"Danna?" terka Sasori.

"Ya danna. Saat itu Sai berada disana dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menjawab panggilan Deidara yang sebenarnya bukan untuknya" pungkas Kyuubi.

"Sai mengaku kalau dialah danna yang Deidara maksud?" tanya Sasori tak percaya.

"Ya, apa kau tak tau kalau sejak dulu Sai selalu mengejar Deidara namun selalu Deidara acuhkan karna ia lebih memilihmu jadi Sai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan Deidara. Awalnya aku tak setuju tapi dibanding melihat Deidara mengingat yang sebenarnya yang pasti akan jauh lebih menyakitinya akhirnya aku menyetujuinya" terang Kyuubi.

"Kau benar" lirih Sasori membenarkan sikap Kyuubi.

Setelah Kyuubi menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Deidara mereka berdua hanya minum sambil sesekali membicarakan topik yang tak penting sambil ditemani minuman, menghabiskan malam, mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang terdapat dihati masing-masing.

Sasori juga tak peduli pada handphonenya yang sedarri tadi bergetar menandakan ada yang menghubunginya, bahkan ia juga lupa kalau malam ini ada meeting dengan koleganya dan juga janji makan malam dengan Sakura.

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang Sasori pamit pada Kyuubi dan menelepon sopir pribadinya agar segera menjemputnya.

Kyuubi juga memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sampai diparkiran depan gedung itu sopir Sasori sudah menunggunya dan juga seorang pemuda bersurai raven panjang terlihat menjemput Kyuubi.

"Jika kau bertemu lagi dengan Deidara ku mohon kau jangan lagi menanyakan tentang kalian" pinta Kyuubi lirih setengah sadar dan Sasori hanya mengangguk sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **THE PRECIOUS THING**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / DeidaraxSai

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning :Shou-ai, Typo

Selamat membaca ^^

"Sasori-kun kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku tadi malam?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Sasori tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura" desah Sasori malas mendengarkan omelan kekasihnya itu, Sasori tau betul jika Sakura sudah marah maka dia harus mendengarkannya berceramah sampai berjam-jam.

"Kemana kau semalaman?" selidik Sakura.

"Diapartemen" jawab Sasori.

"Bohong, aku tau kau semalaman dibar!"

"Kau tau aku paling tidak suka dimata-matai Sakura" ucap Sasori tegas.

"Aku tidak memata-matai mu, hanya kebetulan ada teman ku yang juga berada disana" jelas Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sasori, ia rangkul pundak Sasori yang tengah duduk dari belakang.

Tak ada respon Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada Sasori.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau tau betul apa yang ku inginkan" desah Sakura ditelinga Sasori.

"Kemarilah" Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga ia berdiri didepan Sasori.

Sasori menuntun Sakura hingga duduk dipangkuannya, Sasori hanya mengamati wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah, jahatnya entah mengapa yang ada dibayangan Sasori adalah Deidara, yang Sasori lihat Deidaralah yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuannya.

Perlahan Sasori mencium bibir Deidara pelan, yang sebenarnya adalah Sakura.

Sasori eratkan pelukannya dipinggang Deidaranya, dan perlahan menarikan jemarinya dipunggung Deidara, ia sentuh Deidara lembut, ia cium leher yang menguarkan aroma citrus lemon yang sangat ia sukai itu yang nyatanya adalah aroma parfum mawar yang tidak Sasori sukai.

"Dei" desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Sasori.

Sontak desahan itu membuat Sakura hampir mengeluarkan air mata, Sasori tidak begitu sering menyentuh Sakura, namun saat ia menyentuhnya ada dua perasaan yang Sakura rasakan.

Pertama yang Sakura rasakan adalah sebatas keinginan untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan saja, Sasori begitu dingin saat menyentuhnya, bahkan mendesahkan namanyapun tidak.

Kedua yang Sakura rasakan adalah sentuhan penuh cinta dan sayang, Sasori menyentuhnya penuh kelembutan seakan Sakura adalah sesuatu yang mudah pecah namun saat itulah Sakura merasakan perasaan yang amat sakit karna pada kenyataannya entah Sasori sedang melihatnya seperti sosok siapa, tatapannya kosong, mungkin Sasori sedang membayangkan sosok wanita yang bernama "Dei" yang selalu lolos dari desahannya.

Sakura pernah bertanya sebenarnya siapa Dei namun tak pernah mendapat jawaban jelas dari Sasori, ia hanya menjawab jika Dei itu masa lalunya.

Karna rasa cinta Sakura yang begitu besar ia tak mempermasalahkannya walaupun hatinya begitu sakit.

Kembali Sasori mencium bibir Sakura mesra sebelum pintu ruangan mereka dibuka tanpa ijin.

"Kami masuk" ucap dua orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa ijin.

"Upss.. maaf kami mengganggu" sambungnya yang sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karna sudah mengganggu 'kegiatan' Sasori dan Sakura tapi bukannya keluar ia malah tetap masuk dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi depan meja Sasori.

"Dei, Sai" ucap Sasori kaget dengan kedatangan mereka.

Sementara Sakura lekas-lekas turun dari pangkuan Sasori dan membenarkan rambut dan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

" _Dei"_ batin Sakura saat mendengar Sasori memanggil nama itu lagi.

" _Jadi tadi Sakura ya"_ batin Sasori yang melihat Deidara datang bersama Sai.

Sasori duduk berhadapan dengan Sai dan Sakura berdiri disamping Sasori sementara Deidara masih mematung didekat pintu.

Ia tak percaya melihat kejadian tadi, ia lebih tak percaya kenapa hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika melihat teman Sai itu berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis hingga airmatanya menumpuk disudut matanya.

" _Sebenarnya siapa dia?"_ batin Deidara sembari menatap lekat Sasori.

"Kemarilah Dei" ucap Sasori lembut.

" _Apa dia Dei yang selalu Sasori-kun desahkan namanya? Tapi bukankan dia seorang pria walaupun dia memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria"_ batin Sakura.

Deidara melangkah maju lalu duduk disamping Sai, namun matanya masih lekat menatap Sasori.

Sasori yang merasa tengah diawasi oleh Deidara memilih memalingkan wajahnya, ia ingat pesan Kyubii, juga ia tak mau menyakiti Deidara lagi, tapi Sasori juga sadar akan wajah terluka Deidara, juga airmata yang sudah menumpuk diujung matanya itu.

" _Jadi apa jauh didalam lubuk hatimu kau memang masih mencintaiku Dei?"_ tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Sasori bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik" jawab Sasori singkat.

"Maaf, maksud pertanyaan Sai-san apa?" tanya Sakura yang tak mengerti maksud Sai.

"Lho kau tidak tau jika Sasori hampir pingsan kemarin?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Oh dia tidak cerita" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sudahlah, jadi angin apa yang membawamu kemari Sai?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oiya sebelumnya kenalkan ini tunanganku, Deidara dan Deidara ini adalah sahabatku Sasori" ucap Sai.

"Hajimemashite, aku Deidara" Deidara mengulurkan tangan, belum sempat Sasori meraih tangannya Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Aku Sakura, dan ini tunanganku Sasori" bohong Sakura, Sasori menatap Sakura tajam sebelum tatapannya kembali meredup saat kembali menatap Deidara.

Deidara yang mendapat tatapan lembut dari Sasori tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Jadi kalian juga sudah tunangan?" tanya Sai.

"Belum/sudah" ucap Sasori dan Sakura bebarengan.

"Terserahlah, aku kesini ingin mengantarkan ini" ucap Sai sembari menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

Sasori mengambilnya dan membukanya pelan.

"Undangan pernikahan kalian?" lirih Sasori.

"Ya, kami akan menikah pada awal musim dingin, kira-kira dua bulan dari sekarang" terang Sai.

Sasori tersenyum pahit pada Sai dan Deidara, jangan tanya seberapa Sasori terluka, bahkan mungkin lukanya sudah cukup untung menghilangkan kewarasannya.

"Datang ya" ucap Sai antusias.

"Tentu" jawab Sasori mencoba menyembunyikan kegetirannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, banyak yang harus kami persiapkan dan silahkan lanjutkan 'kegiatan' kalian yang tertunda" ucap Sai tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya.

Sasori tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Sai, Sai dan Deidara beranjak pergi.

"Baca undangannya baik-baik ya" ucap Deidara sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" perintah Sasori.

"Kau tak apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat perubahan sikap Sasori.

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku?" ucap Sasori rendah.

"Baiklah" Sakura mencium puncak surai Sasori yang tengah tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aaarrrgghhh" Sasori membanting vas bunga yang ada dimejanya hingga beradu dengan lantai sebelum berubah menjadi serpihan.

" _Apa kau begitu terluka Sasori-kun? Jadi benar dia adalah Dei yang kau maksud? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengganggapku sedikitpun walaupun kita sudah melewati waktu yang cukup lama bersama?"_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dihati Sakura yang kini masih berdiri mematung dibalik pintu ruangan Sasori.

.

.

Sampai diapartemen Sasori langsung membuang jas dan juga tasnya kesembarang tempat, ia melonggarkan dasinya sedikit dan membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Ruangan apartemen Sasori begitu dingin tapi entah mengapa ia begitu merasa panas terlebih dibagian dadanya.

Ia segera menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol red wine dari sana, ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menjadi pecandu alkohol.

Sasori kembali keruang utama dengan membawa sebotol wine dan satu buah gelas, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sofa besar yang terdapat diruangan tersebut.

Belum sempat Sasori menuangkan wine kegelasnya ia mendengar bel rumahya berbunyi, dan dengan langkah gontai ia membukakan pintu untuk si tamu.

Sasori tak percaya sosok yang kini berada dihadapannya, berulang kali ia mengusap matanya sebelum tangan seseorang itu menggenggamnya pelan.

"Kau sedang tidak bermimpi Sasori-san"

"Dei" lirih Sasori.

Sasori mempersilahkan Deidara masuk keapartemennya, sampai diruang utama Sasori mempersilahkan Deidara duduk sementara ia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk tamu yang tak diundangnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa aku temukan kecuali ini" ucap Sasori sembari memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Deidara karna tak mungkin ia memberikan minuman beralkohol untuknya.

"Tak masalah" Deidara menerima air dari pemilik rumah.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini dan darimana kau mendapatkan alamatku?" tanya Sasori yang sudah duduk disamping Deidara.

Dada Deidara berdetak kencang kala menyadari Sasori sudah duduk disampingnya walau terpisah sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah menuliskan memo dan juga alamat emailku agar kau menghubungiku diundangan itu tapi tak ada email masuk jadi aku meminta alamatmu pada Kyuubi" ucap Deidara pelan.

"Dan aku hanya ingin menanyakan dulu kita punya hubungan apa?" Sasori menoleh kearah Deidara mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kita punya hubungan sebelumnya?" tanya Sasori pelan.

"Saat pertama kita bertemu kau memanggil dan berkata kau rindu padaku, juga raut wajah terlukamu itu pasti ada penyebabnya" jelas Deidara.

Sasori tak bisa menjawab ucapan Deidara, ia lebih memilih menenggak segelas wine yang tadi belum sempat ia cicipi itu.

"Katakan padaku!" perintah Deidara.

"Kau mau tau jawabannya?" Sasori balik bertanya.

"Jika aku tak mau tau jawabannya aku tak akan rela jauh-jauh kesini, menemui orang yang tidak aku kenal!" Deidara sedikit kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan tubuhmu yang mengingatnya" ucap Sasori lalu mendorong Deidara paksa hingga ia jatuh terlentang disofa sementara Sasori berada diatasnya, membuat jarak beberapa centimeter dengan bertopang pada lengan yang mengapit kiri kanan Deidara.

Dapat mereka rasakan gemuruh berat nafas dari masing-masing mereka, juga detak jantung yang seolah berlomba siapa yang paling cepat.

Sasori mematri kaca aquamarine Deidara agar tak lepas dari kelereng coklat madunya, lama mereka bertatapan saling menyelami makna yang tersimpan dalam iris satu sama lain.

"Dei" lirih Sasori yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kegetiran dalam nada bicaranya, setetes air jatuh dari ujung matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi Deidara.

Reflek Deidara mengusap ujung mata Sasori yang hampir menjatuhkan kristalnya lagi dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meraih punggung Sasori dan menariknya pelan hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasori dilehernya.

Ia peluk erat Sasori, Deidara tak tau mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu pada orang yang belum begitu ia kenal, namun yang jelas melihat Sasori menangis membuat hatinya seperti terkoyak.

Sasori terdiam mendapat pelukan dari Deidara, ia benar-benar bahagia bisa merasakan pelukan yang sudah lama sekali ia rindukan.

Sasori merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Deidara.

Lama mereka saling memeluk tanpa ada yang mau melepaskannya duluan, Deidara benar-benar merasa nyaman bersama Sasori membuat ia tambah yakin jika mereka pernah ada hubungan yang spesial sebelumnya.

"Ceritakan padak-" Sasori membungkam pertanyaan Deidara dengan menciumnya lembut, lalu beralih keleher Deidara dan membuat beberapa kissmark, Sasori yang merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Deidara melanjutkannya dengan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Deidara kenakan, hingga memperlihatkan dada yang lebih bidang dibanding dengan yang Sasori ingat.

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa Dei" desah Sasori sembari menciumi dada Deidara.

Deidara tak membalas ucapan Sasori karna sebenarnya dia tak tau maksud Sasori, ia malah membalikkan badannya dan Sasori hingga kini ia yang berada diatas Sasori.

Ia ciumi bibir dan leher Sasori tanpa henti, ia tak tau bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan dengan Sai pun tidak pernah, dengan Sai ia hanya sebatas ciuman itupun Sai yang memulainya.

" _Sebenarnya siapa kau untukku?"_ batin Deidara tanpa menghentikan ciumannya.

Sasori membiarkan Deidara mendominasi, ia penasaran sampai sejauh mana Deidara akan menyentuhnya.

Deidara mencium bibir, leher sampai pusar Sasori segaris lurus.

Sejenak ia berhenti, ia berfikir akan melanjutkannya atau tidak, bagaimanapun sekarang ia adalah milik Sai bahkan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Jangan lanjutkan" ucap Sasori datar yang melihat keraguan dan kebingungan dimata Deidara.

Sasori beranjak bangun sebelum tubuhnya dihempaskan lagi oleh Deidara hingga punggungnya beradu dengan sofa, dan dengan cepat Deidara menindihnya lalu kembali menciumnya.

Sasori lihat dari ujung mata Deidara yang terpejam mengeluarkan airmata.

"Kau kenapa Dei?" tanya Sasori penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu" lanjutnya saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Deidara malah tangisan Deidara semakin menjadi.

Sasori mendorong pundak Deidara menjauh.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Deidara sedikit terisak.

"Ini sangat aneh, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, ingin sekali kau sentuh tapi aku juga tak mengerti kenapa perasaan ini hadir, dengan Sai saja aku tak pernah menginginkannya sampai sejauh ini, sebenarnya apa hubungan kita? Ini menyiksaku, perasaan yang aku tak tau namanya" lirih Deidara.

"Mendekatlah" Sasori menarik Deidara dan menjatuhkannya dipelukannya, ia ciumi puncak benang emas Deidara, ia peluk erat orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya itu.

Lama mereka saling merangkul hingga tak Sasori sadari Deidara sudah tertidur didadanya.

"Kau sudah tidur ternyata, pantas saja ternyata sudah larut" ucap Sasori yang melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11pm.

Sasori menggendong Deidara dan menidurkannya diranjangnya, ia selimuti Deidara sampai sebatas dada lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"Apa aku bisa melepasmu?" tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori merebahkan dirinya disamping Deidara dengan memberi jarak dengan guling diantara mereka, ia tatap wajah terlelap Deidara yang begitu damai sebelum ia jatuh terlelap menyusul Deidara.

.

.

"Ri-san.. oi Sasori-san bangun" Deidara mencoba membangunkan Sasori yang masih terlelap padahal hari sudah siang.

"Dei.. Deidara!" pekik Sasori yang lupa jika Deidara berada dirumahnya sejak semalam.

"Ya.. sudah jam 10am, apa kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Deidara.

"Tinggalah lebih lama, aku tidak akan bekerja hari ini" pinta Sasori lalu merangkul pinggang Deidara yang duduk disampingnya, ia sembunyikan kepalanya diperut Deidara.

"Baiklah" balas Deidara seraya mengelus-elus surai marun Sasori.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin mandi"ucap Deidara kemudian.

"Apa kita perlu mandi bersama?" goda Sasori.

"Baka!" Deidara blushing, kemudian dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Sasori dan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama bel pintu apartemen Sasori kembali berbunyi, dengan langkah malas Sasori menuju kepintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasori yang kaget dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Sudah siang kau tidak kekantor, hp mu juga tak bisa dihubungi aku pikir kau kenapa-napa jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu" jelas Sakura lembut.

"Batre handphone ku habis aku lu-"

"Sasori-san apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu?" putus Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian privasinya, surai pirang panjangnya nampak lebih panjang karna basah, air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung surainya.

Deidara yang melihat kehadiran Sakura cukup bingung tak tau harus bagaimana, bagaimanapun Sakura adalah kekasih Sasori.

"Dei.. kun" ucap Sakura terbata, ia hampir menangis saat matanya menangkap beberapa kissmark dileher dan juga dada Deidara.

Deidara yang mengetahui kemana sorot mata Sakura segera menutupi tanda cinta Sasori itu menggunakan tangannya, meski ia sadar tak semuanya bisa ia tutupi.

"Maaf sepertinya aku hadir diwaktu yang tidak tepat, besok aku menunggumu dikantor Sasori-kun" ucap Sakura lirih, ia mendekat kearah Sasori dan bermaksud mencium bibir Sasori namun Sasori memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa" lirih Sakura, agaknya ia sedikit malu karna ciumannya tidak disambut oleh Sasori padahal jelas-jelas ia pacarnya, dan Deidara yang bukan apa-apanya bisa mendapatkan kissmark dari Sasori.

Seperginya Sakura Sasori segera menutup dan mengunci pintu, ia tak mau ada yang mengganggu harinya bersama Deidara.

"Kenapa kau menolak ciumannya? Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya? Kenapa kau begitu dingin padanya? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada kekasihmu?" cerca Deidara sedikit marah dengan sikap Sasori.

Dengan cepat Sasori menuju kearah Deidara dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan menyudutkannya ketembok.

"Karna jika aku menerima ciumannya, aku mengejarnya, aku bersikap hangat padanya, dan bersikap manis layaknya seorang kekasih didepan matamu aku tau kau akan terluka" jawab Sasori rendah.

"Tapi dia kekasihmu, kenapa kau lebih menjaga perasaan ku daripada perasaan kekasihmu?" tanya Deidara lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lihat mataku! Karna tak ada yang lebih aku perdulikan kecuali dirimu" jawab Sasori mantap.

"Aku harus pulang" Deidara mendorong dada Sasori, ia ingin segera pergi, terlalu lama bersama Sasori membuat hati dan pikirannya bercampur aduk.

"Kau sudah janji akan tinggal lebih lama" Sasori menarik pergelangn tangan Deidara lalu menciumnya kasar, ia takut Deidara pergi meski kenyataanya Deidara pasti akan meninggalkannya.

"Lep..pass, sak..it" lirih Deidara disela-sela ciumannya dengan Sasori, bisa ia rasakan aroma seng yang menguar saat bibirnya digigit oleh Sasori, namun Sasori enggan melepasnya membuat cairan marun itu bergabung dengan saliva mereka berdua.

Sasori menggendong Deidara dan membawa kekamarnya, ia banting Deidara keatas ranjang king size miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Deidara yang melihat perubahaan sikap Sasori yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu.

Akal Sasori sudah tertutup nafsu saat melihat Deidara yang bertelanjang dada ditambah air yang menetes dari rambutnya membasahi sebagian tubuh Deidara.

Dengan cepat Sasori menarik handuk yang melingkar dipinggang Deidara hingga membuat ia bertelanjang sepenuhnya.

"Sasori-san" lirih Deidara mencoba menyadarkan Sasori.

Sasori tak mengubris panggilan Deidara, ia duduk disisi ranjang lalu tanpa babibu langsung memasukkan benda privasi Deidara kedalam mulutnya.

"Nghh..." desah Deidara yang merasa ada aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya kala merasakan miliknya dihisap oleh Sasori.

Hangat bercambur basah memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi Deidara, terlebih dia belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya, sepengingat Deidara.

Sasori terus saja memainkan benda itu layaknya anak kecil yang memainkan lollipopnya, menghisapnya lebih keras dan keras lagi, membuat kewarasannya sendiri hampir hilang.

"Ugh.. ngh.. sto..opp.. sas sori-san, henti.. hentikan!" Deidara menarik baju tidur Sasori mencoba menghentikannya namun percuma, ia malah lebih keras lagi menghisap milik Deidara.

Tubuh Deidara bergetar menahan sengatan yang terus menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Uhh..mmm..aghh..mo..motto tsuyoku" desah Deidara yang kehilangan kendali dirinya, ia tak tahan lagi untuk menolak sentuhan Sasori.

Sejenak Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar desahan Deidara, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Deidara ,wajah Deidara hampir merah padam menahan hawa nafsunya sendiri.

"Ughh.. sentuh aku Sasori-san" wajah Deidara memerah menahan malu karna dia meminta hal yang memalukan pada orang yang baru saja ia tolak sentuhannya.

"Tentu" balas Sasori singkat.

Ia kembali meminkan benda milik Deidara membuat siempunya kewalan, Sasori beralih menciumi perut dan dada Deidara kemudian mencium bibirnya hangat, ia memainkan bibir Deidara, tak lupa mengabsen gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapih disana, mengajak daging tak bertulang itu berdansa.

Sasori meraba tonjolan yang kini sudah mengeras kemudian mengigitnya lembut sementara tangan yang satu memainkannya dengan memilin-milin tonjolan itu.

Deidara kehilangan kendali dibawah dominasi Sasori, ia mengeliyat tak karuan karna sentuhan Sasori.

"Setelah ini jika kau minta berhenti tak akan ku turuti" desah Sasori rendah.

"Umm" Deidara mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasori kemudian menciumnya mesra, ia tak peduli lagi Sasori itu milik siapa, dirinya itu milik siapa, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin sentuhan Sasori.

"Kau harusnya meletakkan ini dipundakku" Sasori mengangkat kedua kaki Deidara kemudian meletakkannya dipundak kanan kirinya.

Deidara mencoba menyatukan kakinnya lagi namun ditahan oleh Sasori, sesungguhnya ia malu sekali berada diposisi seperti ini dengan orang yang belum begitu ia kenal.

Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah Deidara, ia kembali menciumi pangkal kaki Deidara namun melewatkan bagian privasinnya, membuat Deidara sedikit kecewa.

Menangkap raut kecewa pada Deidara ia dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan jari tengahnya kelubang sempit Deidara.

"Agh" desah Deidaara menerima perlakuan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

Sasori yang merasa Deidara baik-baik saja menambahnkan jari telunjuknya masuk kemudian jari kelingkingnya membuat Deidara berdenyit nyeri.

"Sa.. kitt, hen.. ti.. berhenti" ucap Deidara terbata, ia benar merasakan sakit yang amat ketika merasakan ketiga jari Sasori memasukinya dan membuat gerakan zig zag seakan ingin memperbesar lubangnya.

"Rileks Dei" Sasori mencium bibir Deidara mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Sasori teringat ia masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap, ia keluarkan ketiga jarinya kemudian dengan cekatan menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Bisa Deidara lihat milik Sasori yang sudah berdiri tegak yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya, ia tak bisa membayangkan benda itu akan memasukinya.

Sasori memulainya kembali dengan menciumi badan Deidara dan sesekali membuat kissmark disana-sini.

"Buka kakimu Dei" Sasori menuntun kaki Deidara hingga diposisi seperti sebelumnya.

"Sasori-san" desahan Deidara saat menyebut namanya membuat ia hilang kendali.

Perlahan ia masukkan miliknya kedalam Deidara, belum sepenuhnya miliknya masuk bisa ia lihat Deidara sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, juga raut wajahnya seperti kesakitan.

"Dei, tahan sebentar.. aku berjanji setelahnya kau tidak akan kesakitan" Sasori mencoba menenangkannya, ia berhenti bergerak agar Deidara bisa beradaptasi dengan benda miliknya.

"Ii yo.. lanjutkan" seperti perintah Deidara Sasori sedikit demi sedikit memasukkannya hingga miliknya tertanam penuh dilubang Deidara.

Perlahan ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan kemudian menambah kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit, ia tak mau menyakiti Deidara.

"Mmhhh.. stopp.. urgh.. murii, itai.. ahhh" bagian bawah Deidara benar-benar seperti terbakar kala Sasori bermain didalam lubangnya, namun bukannya berhenti Sasori malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya, ia menumbuk-numbuk milik Deidara tanpa henti.

".. nghhh" desah Deidara kala Sasori menemukan sweet spotnya.

"Koko ka?" Sasori menghantamkannya berulang-ulang hingga kekuataannya seperti akan habis, tapi menginggat mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan ia bisa menyentuh Deidara menghilangkan semua rasa lelahnya.

Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua namun Sasori belum mau menghentikan kegiatannya, ia bahkan mulai bermain kasar membuat Deidara mendesah sekaligus mengaduh karna tak kuat menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya yang mungkin kini sudah lecet.

"Stopp.. arghh.. ku.. mohon stop" pinta Deidara memelas, ia sudah hampir tak kuat, ia juga sudah keluar berulang kali.

"Aghhh.." desah Deidara yang merasakan cairan Sasori memenuhinya, setelahnya Sasori ambruk didadanya.

Nafas mereka berdua tersenggal-senggal, dan peluh semakin membanjiri mereka. Suhu ruanganpun dirasa semakin panas.

Deidara mendorong tubuh Sasori dari atasnya kesamping tubuhnya, bisa ia lihat mata sayu Sasori yang masih sedikit tertutup kabut nafsu.

Diluar matahari sudah meninggi namun didalam sebuah apartemen hari bagai masih malam, tirai-tirai tebal menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin masuk.

Sang pemilik apartemen pun belum mau menghentikan aktivitas panas dengan pasangannya.

"Mmnghh.. aghh.. henti kan.. ahh.. permainan mu Sasori-san"ucap Deidara disela-sela desahanya.

Sesaat mengisi tenaga Sasori kembali menyerang Deidara.

Dengan posisi miring dan menempatkan Deidara didepannya membuat Sasori semakin leluasa menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Deidara.

Ia menanamkan miliknya didalam Deidara tanpa mengerakkannya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan junior Deidara, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan puting Deidara sementara bibirnya terus mengigit-gigit leher Deidara.

Mendapat sentuhan disemua titik rangsangnya secara bersamaan membuat Deidara hanya bisa mendesah dan terus mendesah, sembari sesekali meminta Sasori untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Berhentii.. aku sudah tak sanggup.. ahh" Deidara mencoba menyingkir dari Sasori namun gagal.

"Tapi kita baru memulainya" desah Sasori berat ditelinga Deidara.

"Bbo..dohh, kita sudah memulainya berjam-jam lalu" reflek Deidara mengerutkan lubangnya membuat milik Sasori seakan ditarik kedalam.

"Hoo.. tapi bawahmu meminta lagi" Sasori kembali memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam.

"Stopp.. ku.. mohon" pinta Deidara sedikit terisak.

Sasori yang mendengar isakan dari ucapan Deidara sejenak membeku.

" _Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh?"_ batin Sasori.

Sebelum Sasori benar-benar menghentikan permainannya ia berniat menanamkan benihnya lebih dalam lagi didalam Deidara.

Sasori kembali mengulang aktivitasnya yang tadi, kali ini dengan cepat dan keras ia memaju mundurkan miliknya, memborbardir lubang Deidara.

Deidara lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah dan meringis sakit menahan permainan Sasori, rasanya dirinya seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Sasori menghujamkan miliknya jauh kedalam Deidara dan mengeluarkan cairan semennya disana sebelum mengakhirinya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya Sasori mengeluarkan benda miliknya dari Deidara, membuat Deidara bernafas lega karna akhirnya Sasori menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Maaf Dei aku baru bisa berhenti" lirih Sasori menciumi jejak airmata Deidara.

"Umm.. daijoubu" Deidara meraih dagu Sasori dan mencium lembut bibir Sasori.

Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, tak lama sebelumnya dia mengutuki Sasori karna tak mau berhenti dan kini ia sudah memaafkannya bahkan menciumnya mesra.

~~TBC~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **THE PRECIOUS THING**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / DeidaraxSai

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning :Shou-ai, Typo

Selamat membaca ^^

"Dei" mendengar desahan Sasori Deidara bersiap menendangnya jika memintanya lagi.

"Aku lapar, tak bisakah kau membuatkanku sarapan?" Deidara bernapas lega mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sasori.

"Kau ini" keluh Deidara,ia memakai piyama Sasori asal lalu beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

.

Deidara membuka kulkas Sasori, ia mendengus pelan saat melihat kaleng-kaleng bir yang mendominasi isi kulkasnya.

Ia mengambil sebungkus spageti dan sausnya, satu-satunya bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah.

Setelah semuanya matang ia melangkah kembali kekamar bermaksud membangunkan Sasori.

"Sasori-san" Deidara menepuk pelang lengan Sasori yang tertidur, sejenak Deidara mengamati wajah terlelap Sasori, entah matanya yang salah melihat atau ia memang melihat jejak airmata yang mengalir dari ujung mata Sasori.

Rasa sesak kembali menghujam batinnya, ia benar-benar benci merasakan ini, ia merasa begitu sakit untuk hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui apa penyebabnya.

Berada didekat Sasori benar-benar membuatnya tak karuan sekaligus bahagia dan nyaman.

" _Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan?"_

"Dei, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Umm.. tentu, ayo sarapan" ajak Deidara.

"Aku mandi dulu" jawab Sasori seraya melangkah kekamar mandi.

.

"Kau mandi lama, spagetinya sudah dingin" ujar Deidara.

"Ahaha.. aku harus membersihkan cairanmu yang tumpah didada dan perutku Dei" gurau Sasori, Deidara blushing mendengar ucapan frontal Sasori.

"I-itu salahmu yang tak mau berhenti" gagap Deidara.

"Ha'i ha'i" Sasori duduk lalu dengan lahapnya memakan masakan Deidara, ia ingin seperti ini selamanya, bangun pagi dan menyantap masakan orang terkasihnya sebelum kekantor.

"Aku mandi dulu" pamit Deidara yang telah menghabiskan sarapan atau tepatnya makan siangnya karna jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah hari.

Sasori mengamati punggung Deidara yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang tengah menyaksikan televisi namun dapat dengan jelas Deidara lihat mata Sasori kosong, menerawang entah kemana.

"Sasori-san, kau tak apa?" Deidara duduk disamping Sasori, membuyarkan semua lamunannya.

"Umm.. tentu" bohongnya.

Keduanya lama terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Terima kasih" satu kalimat lolos dari bibir tipis Deidara.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk.. untuk tadi malam dan pagi ini" Sasori tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah.

"Umm.. terima kasih kembali" Sasori meraih dagu Deidara dan mencium bibirnya lembut, membawa Deidara pada ciuman panjang yang penuh kelembutan juga memabukkan.

"Dei, tak bisakah kau meninggalkan Sai untukku?" Sasori mengakhiri ciumannya.

Deidara tertunduk lesu mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin bersama Sasori namun ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sai begitu saja apalagi tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan dan undangan sudah disebar.

"Ii..yo, jangan tinggalkan Sai untukku" Sasori memeluk Deidara yang nampak kalut.

Sasori merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Deidara, ia ingin sekali sejenak tidur dipangkuan orang terkasihnya itu sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi milik orang lain.

Deidara membiarkan Sasori tidur dipangkuannya, ia usap lembut surai marun Sasori, Deidara mencium kening Sasori sekilas, mengantarkannya kealam mimpi.

Berapa lama akhirnya Sasori bangun dari tidurnya, ia lihat Deidara yang juga tengah tertidur bersandar pada sofa.

Bisa Sasori bayangkan pasti dari tadi kaki Deidara sudah kesemutan, lalu ia benarkan posisi tidur Deidara, ia merebahkannya kesofa tak lupa memberi bantal untuk kekasihnya.

Sasori amati lagi wajah polos Deidara.

"Danna" gumam Deidara dalam tidurnya.

Mendengar panggilan sayang dari Deidara dulu membuat hati Sasori sedikit ngilu.

.

.

"Jangan bangunkan dia" ucap Sasori pada Kyuubi yang datang keapartemennya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ia kurang tidur semalam" lanjut Sasori.

"Kau apakan adikku?" selidik Kyuubi.

"Tak ada" bohong Sasori, ia duduk disisi Deidara sambil membelai surai keemasan Deidara sementara Kyuubi duduk dihadapannya.

"Hoo.. benarkah? Lalu itu tanda apa?" Kyuubi mengarahkan matanya pada kissmark yang terlihat dari baju Deidara yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasori tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi karna tanpa ia jawabpun Kyuubi pasti sudah tau.

Deidara sedikit terusik dengan percakapan Sasori dengan kakaknya itu, perlahan ia buka kelopak yang menyembunyikan kristal deep oceannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasori lembut tak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Umm" Deidara tersenyum lembut.

"Oi oi.. kalian tak lupa aku disinikan?" tanya Kyuubi yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Tentu, untuk apa kau kesini aniki?" tanya Deidara datar.

"Apa-apaan nada bicaramu, tadi kau manis sekali menjawab Sasori, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu dari kemarin kau belum pulang aku sedikit khawatir" gerutu Kyuubi.

"Ayo pulang, sudah semakin petang" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Iya" Deidara beranjak dari sofa, ia tatap wajah Sasori yang terlihat sedikit pucat, juga matanya yang seperti kehilangan cahaya.

"Saso-" Sasori memeluk erat Deidara, pelukan yang benar-benar erat dan posesif, ia juga menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher dan bahu Deidara.

"Jangan pergi Dei, aku tak bisa bertahan tanpamu" lirih Sasori sedikit terisak, dapat Deidara rasakan airmata yang kini sedikit membasahi bahunya.

Deidara balas memeluk Sasori, mencoba menghentikan getaran pada bahu Sasori.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu" balas Deidara lembut, ia mendorong tubuh Sasori sedikit, menangkup wajah yang kini benar-benar terlihat terluka itu.

Sementar Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesah lelah, sesungguhnya ia tak tega melihat wajah terluka mereka.

Deidara mencium bibir Sasori sekilas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mematung.

"Kuatkan dirimu" Kyuubi menepuk pundak Sasori.

Setelah kakak beradik itu pergi Sasori roboh, ia terduduk dilantai dingin apartemennya.

"Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini?" lirihnya.

.

.

"Dei, apa kau sudah tau siapa Sasori?" tanya Kyuubi begitu mereka sampai dikediaman mereka.

"Aku belum tau siapa dia" Deidara menggantung kata-katanya.

"Yang aku tau dia pasti orang yang sangat berharga untukku dulu" lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa kau serius akan meninggalkannya untuk Sai, orang yang tidak kau cintai?" tanya Kyuubi kembali.

"Ya, perusahaan kita sedang terancam bangkrut, kita membutuhkan tambahan dana dari keluarganya" jawab Deidara mantap.

"Sudah aku bilang, serahkan saja masalah perusahaan padaku, aku tak bisa menjualmu Dei" ucap Kyuubi emosi.

"Kau tak menjualku aniki, aku yang menawarkan diri-"

"Sama saja" putus Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah aku lelah" Deidara meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih emosi sendiri.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Deidara kembali meninggalkan Sasori membuat Sasori kembali kehilangan arah.

Ia tak berangkat kekantor, tak peduli tanggung jawab yang diembannya, juga tak peduli pada dirinya kembali hingga kesehatannya menurun.

Tak ada yang menemani atau mempedulikannya, Sakurapun sepertinya sudah tak peduli padanya, ia tak datang mengunjunginya.

Tok tok tok

Baru selesai ia mengingat Sakura kini sosoknya sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Sasori-kun kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa" Sasori kembali merebahkan dirinya disofa panjang ruang utamanya.

"Kau panas sekali, biarkan aku mengompresmu" Sakura lari kedapur untuk mengambil benda-benda yang ia butuhkan untuk mengompres Sasori, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan baskom dan kain ditangannya.

"Ku kira kau sudah tak peduli padaku Sakura" lirih Sasori yang membiarkan Sakura merawatnya.

"Sebaliknya, aku cemas sekali saat kau lama tak kekantor, aku kira Deidara masih disini jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian dulu"

"Sebenarnya aku juga ragu mau mengunjungimu sekarang tapi karna ada meeting dengan Kankuro-san yang harus dilakukan lusa aku beranikan kesini" lanjut Sakura.

"Maaf" hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk Sakura.

"Uumm.. melihatmu tersenyum itu membuatku bahagia, mengalahkan rasa sakitku" aku Sakura.

"Terima Kasih Sakura" Sasori tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Seorang pemuda tengah mengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Cermin yang merefleksikan tubuh jenjang berbalut kemeja dan jas putih itu terlihat sempurna dipadukan dengan benang-benang emas panjang yang tertata rapih yang sebagian diikat kuncir kuda, begitu mempesona walaupun pantulan cermin deep oceannya mulai retak.

"Dei cepat nyalakan televisinya!" pekik pemuda yang mirip dengannya yang tanpa ijin masuk kekamarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton televisi aniki, sebentar lagi pesta pernikahanku akan dimulai" jawab Deidara datar.

"Makanya cepat nyalakan televisinya" Kyuubi yang tak sabar menyalakan sendiri televisi yang ada dikamar Deidara.

Kyuubi terlihat memindah-mindah saluran televisi sampai ia menemukan saluran berita pagi.

"Belum diketahui motif dibalik pembunuhan ini, polisi masih terus menyelidikinya dan mengejar Kankuro-san yang diduga otak dari pembunuhan yang terjadi" tutur sang penyiar berita.

"Aniki aku tidak butuh berita berat untuk mengawali hariku yang sudah berat" Deidara berjalan keluar kamarnya sebelum langkahnya dihentikan oleh Kyuubi.

"Tunggu Dei, aku cari siaran lengkap pembunuhan itu dulu" ucap Kyuubi lirih.

Deidara merasa pasti ada yang tidak beres, tidak biasanya Kyuubi berkata selembut itu.

Deidara menunggu Kyuubi yang masih sibuk dengan televisinya hingga ia melihat gambar seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

Seperti tertarik magnet ia maju menuju televisinya guna meyakinkan dirinya apa yang ditangkap oleh irisnya itu tidak salah.

"Sasori Akasuna seorang Presiden Direktur Kugutsu Corp tewas dibunuh" Deidara membaca headline berita tersebut lirih.

Seketika seperti ada yang mengambil tulang yang ada didalam dirinya, ia terduduk dilantai.

Dadanya berdesir nyeri, hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengisi paru-parunya kembali, matanya tanpa berkedip terus mengawasi benda elektronik yang ada didepannya

Kyuubi memegangi bahu Deidara yang mulai bergetar.

"Pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh salah satu robot manusia yang tengah dikembangkan oleh Kugutsu Corp secara diam-diam. Robot yang diberi program untuk bisa merasakan emosi manusia. Namun diduga robot itu telah disisipi perintah untuk membunuh Sasori Akasuna oleh Kankuro yang juga parther Sasori dalam mengembangkan robot tersebut. Kini polisi tengah menyelidiki lebih lanjut dan melakukan pengejaran terhadap Kankuro, untuk lebih jelasnya kita akan menghubungi rekan kami yang ada diTKP" gambar televisi berpindah keapartemen Sasori setelah pembawa acara selesai membacakan narasinya.

Apartemen yang sangat tidak asing untuk Deidara.

Tatanan apartemennya tak ada yang berubah dari satu setengah bulan yang lalu saat Deidara mengunjunginya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Deidara melihat dirinya ada disana, lebih tepatnya robot yang telah dimodif seperti dirinya persis.

Tubuh jenjang, kulit sedikit tan, surai pirang panjang juga deep ocean yang terlihat hampir retak bahkan kristal bening sudah menumpuk diujung matanya tengah duduk disofa panjang ruang utama, seakan menyesali perbuatannya yang telah membunuh orang yang menciptakannya.

Sementara jenazah Sasori sudah dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Aku telah membunuhnya, membunuh Sasori-san" lirih Deidara.

"Dei" lirih Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya nampak kacau.

"Aku telah membunuh Sasori-san!" teriak Deidara sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Dei tenangkan dirimu, bukan kau yang membunuhnya!" Kyuubi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak, aku yang sudah membunuhnya sebelum robot sialan itu, Sasori bilang dia tak bisa bertahan tanpaku tapi aku tetap meninggalkannya" Deidara terus berteriak menyalahkan dirinya.

Kepalanya begitu sakit mengingatnya ditambah kepingan gambar yang berputar dikepalanya, seperti kaset rusak gambar itu terus berputar-putar dikepala Deidara.

Dua orang pemuda tengah bercanda ria diatas atap sekolah-menghabiskan bento bersama-berjalan bersama dikala senja hingga kejadian memuakkan yang terjadi digudang-pertemuannya digaleri seni Sai dan dua orang pemuda itu adalah dirinya juga Sasori, gambaran itu terus berputar dikepala Deidara membuat kepalanya terasa amat sakit.

"Jadi dia adalah ingatanku yang sangat berharga yang telah hilang" lirih Deidara yang mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Deidara mendorong Kyuubi yang tengah memeganginya dan berlari hendak menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasori berada, diikuti Kyuubi yang berlari menyusulnya.

Ia sudah tak perduli lagi pada pernikahannya yang harus berlangsung hari ini.

.

.

Aroma bahan-bahan kimia yang pertama menyambut Deidara dan Kyuubi.

Mereka menuju resepsionis menanyakan keberadaan Sasori dan kembali berlari menuju tempat Sasori berada.

Deidara dan Kyuubi mematung didepan ruang yang bertuliskan ruang jenazah, jari jemari Deidara gemetar membuka handle pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Da.. danna" lirih Deidara setelah membuka selimut yang menutupi semua bagian tubuh Sasori, ia membukanya sampai sebatas dada.

Ia lihat Sasori yang nampak seperti tertidur.

"Ini bohongkan?" Deidara mengelus pipi Sasori lembut.

"Kulitmu begitu dingin seperti sifatmu dulu Danna, dan apa kulitmu memang seputih ini sebelumnya?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang sudah tertidur selamanya itu.

"Dei kuatkan dirimu?" ucap Kyuubi yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Deidara.

"Danna bangun, aku sudah disini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku sudah meninggalkan Sai untukmu danna.. jadi cepat bangun!" teriak Deidara.

"Dei" Deidara tak mempedulikan panggilan Kyuubi.

"Danna aku sudah ingat semuanya jadi ayo kita mulai membangun semuanya dari awal oleh karena itu ayo cepat bangun!" Deidara menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasori mencoba membangunkannya.

 _Plakk_

Tamparan Kyuubi telak mengembalikan kesadaran Deidara.

"Dia sudah tenang disana Dei" lirih Kyuubi.

"Danna" dengan lembut ia kembali mengusap pipi pucat Sasori, sekilas ia mendaratkan ciuman dibibir yang sudah mendingin itu.

"Oyasuminasai my precious danna"

~end~

Fiuhh.. akhirnya slese juga

#lap kringet

Ya minna ini fic sebagai tanda maaf author gegara fic yg lain belum tamat" udah gitu updatenya lama pula.. hehee

Hontou ni gomenasai

#deepbow

Sankyuu yang udah ngluangin waktu buat baca dan tentunya ditunggu ya reviewnya XD

Jaa na~~


End file.
